


Aliens and Crypitds

by Aunty_Climatic



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, High School, Saturday's move to Hawaii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunty_Climatic/pseuds/Aunty_Climatic
Summary: Zak faces a rough time in his life with not having a normal childhood and with the re-emergance of his powers it just gets harder. His parents sense that a change is in order and decide a move is in order, and enroll him into a normal school on the small American island.Lilo was the outcast on the island, sure she made life better by finding homes for Stitch's cousins, but that didn't change much. With the prospect of a new student joining her class that may just change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First published on FanFiction and thought I move it here as I revise it.

**Zak's POV**  
It took a lot of persuading, but finally they agreed. At the beginning of the new year, for the next semester, I will be going to be a high school student.

After the whole Argost thing I didn't see the point of continuing online classes, and had other things on my mind. From Argost taking Zak Monday's powers, to trying to take over the world, then stealing my powers, and exploding due to the positive and negative energies. I think we deserved a break. At first they were against it, saying secret scientist never take breaks.

So there I was continuing my sixth grade studies when I stopped doing it, except the languages, I still needed those. Mom and dad started to question me about my slipping grades, and I told them that I didn't see the point of it anymore. I was just going to continue their work anyway.

They stopped questioning it after awhile which was good. Then something else began to worry them, the nightmares I stayed to get. They were just like the visions Tsul 'Kalu gave me, which was confusing. The powers were gone, have been for a few years, why would I have nightmares like that?

We got our answer a few days later sometime in the night.

It was late and I woke up in a cold sweat. Fisk was out enjoying the night leaving me alone in a room that seemed to be closing in with each breath. Needing to calm down I go to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I looked up at the mirror above the sink and scream.

My family rushes in to see what happened, and find me on the ground, starring at the mirror in fear.

" Zak, what happened? What's wrong?" I avert my gaze from the mirror to see my dad kneeling by my side. He begins to look me over for injuries, but once he sees my eyes the shock is immediate.

My once dark chocolate, brown eyes are now a bright orange. The same color as the glow they would emit when the powers were activated.

I feel mom kneels down next to me , and she envelops me in a hug. I lean against her to seek further comfort.

The exhaustion begins to catch up with me, but I still hear the words of comfort from mom, "It's okay Zak, we'll figure this out. Nothing will happen." She continues to whisper these even as I fall asleep in her arms.

As time goes by the powers starts rearing its ugly head. First it was the color of my eyes changing to the bright orange, never to return to the color they ones were, then the glow started to blink on & off when nothing was going on.

The next thing I know mom and dad say I'm going to school the beginning of next semester, and we are going to relax for awhile. I ask where, and they tell me Hawaii.

So here I am, outside of the school, way too early in the morning for others to arrive. I am probably freaking out as bad as when I first found out I was Kur. If this is how my life ends, let me at least pass the ninth grade.

**Lilo's POV**  
To say I was excited was an understatment, I was ecstatic. A few weeks ago we were told that a new student was transferring to our school this semester. Merdal was also excited, but not for the same reason I was. She was excited because it just meant another follower for her. I was excited because it might mean a friend.

I stand in front of the mirror, and stare at my reflection. Stitch is also staring, and like always, we laugh. Why do I have to look so much like Nani? all I need is her old crop tops and jeans to complete the image. I look over at Stitch curled up on his bed. We have been through so much since we first met. From getting abducted by Gantu to freeing his cousins and finding all 625 of them homes to belong to. At first he would just stay home, but I started to bring him to school with me so that afterwards we could visit his Ohana.

With my thoughts going back to school, I again wonder about the new student. I want the new student to like me, but I don't want to hide anything. I want them to like me for who I am, and That includes my Ohana. So do I bring him today, or wait a few days.

"Stitch, what should I do?" I look at his reflection in the mirror, and wait for him to reply.

"Lilo do, what Lilo want." His answer is short and sweet, just like always. I sigh and continue to worry.

We head downstairs for breakfast, and find Pleakly making it, Jumba is reading the newspaper, and Nani and David are talking about what else to get. Stitch and I sit and wait for breakfast to be served.

When I look across the table at Nani and David, I can't help but smile at their wedding bands. I continue my gaze on Nani, and my smile widens when I see her protruding stomach with the promise of new life. My Ohana just gets bigger every year, and I like it!

I avert my gaze down at the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast... When did that get there? I don't think about it, and just start eating while listening to the conversation.

"David, I'm just worried that we're forgetting something important."

"Don't worry Nani, we have all of the important stuff. We'll worry about the rest when we get there." David tries to pacify my sister, but I don't think it is working.

"But I'm worrying about it now. Like what if they don't like me? What if I mess up and they end up like Lilo?"

I choke on my food with a startled "HEY!" Did my thoughts sound like that upstairs?

Everyone is laughing while Stitch rubs my back to help clear my airways. All the while chuckling himself.

Once things have settled down I mumble "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well let's recall all of the things you did as a kid, shall we?" Nani begins, and I can't help but feel a lecture coming on.

"First, your personality and theories were wild. Second, we went to adopt a dog and got an alien instead, who later became like a brother to you. Las-"

"Alright I get it, I still have to go to school, you know." I interrupt her triad, and she stares.

I normally don't like to go to school, and someone usually has to drag me out of bed just to go. Even then I don't put alot of effort into my appearance, but today is different. I woke up early, and took care of my appearance. Taking note of my clean denim shorts, my classic red mumu shirt with white leaves, and navy blue sandals. I even straightened my hair when normally only a brush goes through it.

She smiles like I did when I introduced a cousin to their new home.

"Oh I see, trying to get a new friend today?"

"That's right, there's a new kid is coming today isn't there?" David states also taking note of my appearance.

" Yes, now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." I pick up my backpack and head for the door. I look back around. "Stitch, aren't you coming?" At that he gets up, grabs his bag, and together we head out the door. After all, if I'm going to make an impression, might as well make it a true one.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilo's POV**  
The walk to school was by no means peaceful. I kept on stressing about how I looked, what the new student was like, and if they would like me or become another of Merdle's followers.

"Lilo?" I look up to see Stitch waiting a few feet ahead of me. "is Lilo OK?" I hear him ask in his broken language.

I release a breath and reply "Yeah Stitch, Just stressing." I can't let this get to me. If they like me, they like me. If they don't, than I still have my Ohana and other friends.

The rest of the walk is in silence, and by the time we get to school the starting bell has just rung. As I approach the steps I notice someone hanging back by the treeline. The person I notice is male with tan skin. He has black hair with white bangs that is spiked downward as though he got it spiked up but got caught in some heavy rain. He is wearing light brown cargo shorts, his orange shirt has black sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On the front of his shirt is a logo that looks like an 'S' formed from a snake.

As I look closer, it seems like he keeps looking between the school to the treeline, as well as looking like he is talking to someone. I hear the second bell ring and decide not to push my luck anymore, and head inside.

**Zak's POV**  
As the morning progresses, and more people arrive I fade into the treeline surrounding the school. I look at all of the students and feel envious, They got to form relationships all throughout kindergarten, I on the other hand got to travel the world, but only met two people my age. One being a king, the other a thief who found someone else.

I am still looking out at the others when I feel something grab my arm, and something else bite my leg. If I didn't know these two I would have screamed.

"Fisk, Kamodo, you can let go now." They do and begin talking in the tongue only my family can understand.

Fisk " _Why aren't you out there talking to them?_ "

"No Fisk, I will not go out there and talk."

Fisk " _And why not?_ "

"You know very well why I won't."

Kamodo " _I could just drag someone over here if you're to chicken._ "

"No Kamodo, you can't just drag someone over here."

Kamodo " _Only because you won't let me._ "

"No, I won't let you do it because it's rude, that's why."

I hear the first bell ring soon after and I keep looking back and forth between the school and my brothers. As I look back at the school I notice a girl with something blue on her shoulder look over at me. The second bell rings, and she heads inside with the rest of them. Probably to look for her friends.

" I'll see you guys later." I say as I run inside to look for the first class on the schedule. I get lost without even trying, but I spot the girl from outside. I run up to her and tap the shoulder that isn't occupied by the blue thing. She turns around to look at me.

"Hey, can you help me I can't find my first class. The ones after that I seem to have no problem passing by." I say holding out my Planner with schedule taped on the inside.

She seems shocked to hear me talk to her. "Uh, yeah, sorry, let me see what you have."

She takes A few seconds to look over my schedule and pulls out a yellow highlighter. After a few more seconds pass before she hands it back. As she speaks up I look over to see A few class and lunch highlighted.

we begin walking through the halls as she speaks. "OK, so you have first hour with me along with a few other classes, and lunch. We can head to the office later to get a locker for your stuff. For now though you'll just have to carry it with you, Zak Saturday, right?"

I look at her as though she just grew two heads, than realize she just had my schedule moments ago. She continues to look at me, silently asking me with her eyes to know if that is right or wrong.

"Yeah, cool name huh, nothings better than a Saturday, am I right?"

It's now her turn to stare at me while the blue creature on her shoulder lets out a quiet laugh. I get a closer look at it as we walk through the halls. It looks like someone crossed a koala bear and rabbit together with a bucket of blue dye. I continue to stare when it looks at me and holds out it's hand.

"My, name, is, Stitch." It says with pauses in between words. I shake its hand when the girl looks at me next. "Gah, I'm so stupid, I'm Lilo Pelekai, and this is our first hour class. There should be a seat open next to mine, or somewhere else if you want." the last part is quieter, and with that we enter the class room. Lilo makes her way to the back row closest to the window with an empty seat beside her. I walk up to the front desk where the teacher is looking up at Lilo.

He looks at me as I approach and I hand them the slip with my name that I got when my parents and I came here a few days prior. He takes one look at the sheet, smiles, and says louder than necessary, "Ah you must be the new student. Introduce yourself, then take a seat."

I look over the class and take a deep breath before I begin. I just hope I can remember what I said in front of the mirror. "Hello my name is Zak Saturday, and I'm new here. My parents work required us to travel around the world, so I'm fluent in most languages, and I'm glad to finally relax for school."

I finish and make my way to the back by Lilo when someone stops me. I look down to see a girl with over sized ginger hair and glasses looking up at me. "Aren't you the kid from TV all those years ago when Argost turned out to be evil?" I take a good long look at her and shrug. See if she can focus in class now. I sit by Lilo and Stitch, waiting for the day to be done.


End file.
